Not so alone anymore
by Dragongirl00100
Summary: When the vikings and dragons leave Berk, they leave behind their home. But one dragon cannot leave. Will a new friend be able to heal his wounds? And will the others ever return? First real attempt on a fanfic. Rated T for possible future scenes. ToothlessxOC and possibly other pairings later. R&R please! DISCLAIMER: HTTYD does not belong to me! Only the OCs are mine.
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure watched the sun rise from atop a cliff, thinking. Remembering a time of adventure and friendship. Remembering his loyalty to one friend above all else. But as the sun rose, he only felt alone. For the friend who used to watch it with him was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

He looked back at the village his friend had called home. It was different now; it had changed many times over the years. Once, it had been bustling with the noise of battle, until his friend brought about peace and friendship. It changed from a place of kill or be killed to a place of partnership between man and beast. But now… The figure turned away, unable to bear the sight of the village as it was now. Empty. It was… empty. There was no sign of life, for everyone had left. _Almost_ everyone.

The lone figure sat on the cliff for several more minutes, before slowly standing and walking into the surrounding forest. He soon found his…his _place._ It wasn't even his home. He couldn't call it that, because it was so much _more._ It meant so much more. He climbed down the rocks, stepping quietly onto the soft grass. He took a long drink from the pond in the center, half-heartedly staring at the fish that swam in it, before walking away and curling into a ball to sleep. It didn't come easy to him; it never did these days.

He lay for several hours in that uneasy slumber before waking. It was dark out, and raining. He listened to the rain for a few moments, laying completely still. Grimly, he got to his feet, making his way out of the place he called a refuge and into the woods. From there, he continued walking. Once more, he thought of the past, losing track of time, and where he was going. But he didn't care. Not anymore.

Before he knew it, his legs had brought him into the village. ' _Empty village.'_ He thought to himself bitterly, looking around dully at the place that he once called home. He kept walking, half of him wanting to just curl up and cry. He forced himself to keep going, keep walking. It was only when he reached a certain building that he stopped. It was a house. His former home. His friend's former home.

He slowly crept up the stairs, stopping for a moment at the door before pushing it open. It was empty. As if the residents packed their things, and left. He looked around sadly. That is precisely what had happened. And it was all his fault. He thought back to that fateful day. For a moment, the figure stood still, eyes closed. It felt like the walls of his old home were closing in on him. He couldn't breathe. Panicked, his eyes sprang open and he bolted out the door, running through the village until he was out of it. But he still ran on, hardly feeling the raindrops as they splashed against him.

He skidded to a stop at the top of the cliff. He didn't know why he stopped; going over the edge would have put an end to his now miserable life, but… He just did. His eyes were closed tightly, his head pointing down to the ground as he panted, not from the running, but from the memory.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and lifted his head, staring out at the night sky before him. He once loved to watch the stars. But now… he hated it. The vast sky made him feel so… so small. So _insignificant._ So… ' _Weak.'_ He thought to himself. But… No matter how much he hated it now, he couldn't tear his gaze away. And more memories flowed, like a river, as the stars twinkled in the sky.

He couldn't hold it back anymore. He tossed his head up and let loose an unearthly howl full of grief and pain. He panted after his outburst, before flopping on the ground as tears fell from his large, green eyes. Eyes that were once filled with wonder and life. Eyes that now reflected only sadness and regret.

Umbra flew slowly through the night, hoping to soon spot a place to land as her wings were sore and tired from constant traveling.

 _Beat._

She growled softly.

 _Beat._

She felt another pulse of pain in her wings.

 _Beat._

She stifled another growl. Suddenly, her sharp eyes spotted the silhouette of an island. Happy to see land, she sped up slightly, ignoring the throbbing pain in her wings. After several minutes, she landed, albeit a little clumsily. She stretched her wings for a moment before folding them close to her body and walking into the forest to look for a place to spend the night.

After about an hour of wandering, she stumbled upon a pretty little cove with a pond in the center. Carefully, she climbed down the rocky side of the small basin, sniffing the air. She picked up a faint scent of… something. It was difficult to tell how long it was since that something was there, however, through the rain. She snorted. Whatever lived here… She could fight it if it wasn't friendly. She curled up on the ground and quickly fell asleep.

A howl tore through the air, waking Umbra. ' _What in the name of…?! What was that?!_ ' She thought, getting to her feet and looking around wildly. She scented the air again, but the rain prevented her from finding anything. She stood for a moment, struggling with herself before curiosity won over. She flew out of the cove, heading towards the source of the howl. She reached the end of the forest in minutes, where she dove for cover in the trees. She growled. There was a village in front of her. She hated villages and avoided them at all costs, but once again her curiosity won over.

She slowly crept out of the trees, eyeing the seemingly abandoned settlement. She sniffed the air; it didn't smell like anyone had lived here for a long while. She looked around as she walked down the street, eyeing the damaged and sometimes utterly destroyed buildings. She spotted a large house and peered in through the door. The village was definitely abandoned. She couldn't help but wonder what happened here. A bright flash of lightning and a following boom of thunder snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned away from the house to keep exploring, when something caught her eye.

It was a large, flat object with some scratches etched into it. She recognized human writing when she saw it, but she couldn't read it. But something about this object drew her to it. By just looking at it, she felt… sad. _'Must be a gravestone or something…'_ She thought, but it felt like it was much more. She didn't normally care for what humans had to say, but in this case, she dearly wished she could know what was written.

She shook herself. _'What's wrong with you? It's just another silly human-related thing.'_ She thought. She opened her mouth, as if to blast the thing to bits, but strangely, she couldn't. She just couldn't. Frustrated, she let out a low growl and marched away. _'What the heck is wrong with me today?'_ She thought. _'First you let that thing get to you and now you can't blast it to bits.'_ She snorted and kept moving through the village, looking around.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued by all of the stuff she saw. The village was… different from any other human settlement she had been to. On buildings that weren't destroyed, a strange wiring system wove around. There were stands all over the village that smelled of fish. Her strangest discovery yet, however, was a stable of sorts, located in the caves under the village. _'What in the world did they keep here? This place would be impossible to reach for any livestock I know of.'_ She thought. The place smelled slightly of dragon, but she figured that it was from a raid and that the humans left because of it.

She spread her wings and took off, flying out of the weird village. She was about to head back when she spotted something on the cliff. _'Its probably just a rock.'_ She thought, but once again, she couldn't help but get a closer look. She landed at the base of the cliff, before slowly making her way up to the top. When she was a few feet away from the thing, her eyes widened and she gasped…

For in front of her, in the pouring rain, lay a motionless black-scaled dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Introduction

He woke to the smell of fresh fish and the feeling of a throbbing headache. He let out a low grumble of irritation, rolling to a little to the side, before opening his eyes. He was half expecting to see the walls of the house he once slept in; after all, his old life had usually started with the fishy odor that came from the former dragon feeding stations all over the village. Instead, he was greeted by harsh sunlight and a reminder of what had happened.

He groaned, closing his eyes again and burying his head in his paws. He must have cried himself to sleep. It had been the last thing he remembered doing. 'Why have I not jumped over the edge of this cliff yet?' He thought, growling slightly. After a few minutes, he removed his face from beneath his paws and opened his eyes.

He let out a roar of surprise and jumped back a little, immediately arching his back and baring his teeth in a defensive position, when he was greeted by a pair of electric blue eyes. 'What the heck?!' He thought. There hadn't been any dragons on Berk since the island was abandoned. No wild dragons ever came; as if they knew what happened there.

"Are you okay?"

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned to look at the other speaker. His eyes widened. In his initial shock, he hadn't taken the time to examine the other dragon before slipping into his thoughts. He carefully looked the other dragon over, confirming his suspicions.

It was a night fury.

He couldn't help but stare. He couldn't believe it. Here, standing right in front of him, was another night fury. 'A female night fury.' He realized. He was shocked. His friend had travelled with him all over the Archipelago, searching for new lands and new dragons. They had found many strange things in their years of travel, including his friend's long lost mother among other things, but they had never found another night fury. His friend would have loved to see this; to meet her. But he never would.

"Ummm… Hello…? Are you alright?"

The voice of the other dragon snapped him out of his thoughts again. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find words. It had been so long since he last spoke to anyone. He stood there, frozen for a moment.

"Mister, are you okay?" The other dragon asked, sounding thoroughly concerned and somewhat afraid.

He mentally slapped himself. 'Say something, you idiot.' He thought. He opened his mouth again to speak and promptly failed. He flopped on the ground and buried his head under his paws again. He didn't know how long he spent in that position before feeling a paw on his shoulder. Peeking out from under his paws, he spotted the blue-eyed night fury next to him.

"Mister, if it helps at all, I'm not going to hurt you. I was just… worried. You were unconscious, you see? I thought something was wrong." She said.

'Something is wrong.' He thought bitterly. He lifted his head and looked away. He heard the grass rustle a little as the female night fury shifted a little next to him.

"My name is Umbra, by the way. What is your name?" She continued.

He shifted slightly, a little uncomfortable with speaking since it had been a very long while since he last held a conversation. She seemed to notice this.

"Its just that it has been such a long time since I last saw another night fury." She whispered sadly.

At this, he thought for a moment, trying to figure out what to say or do. Suddenly, he felt the weight of her paw leave him shoulder and turned to see her about to take off. She couldn't just leave! Just as she was about to take off, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"My… my name is…" He said, before stopping. 'Toothless.' He thought to himself, before shaking his head as if to clear it. He lost that name when he lost his friend, years ago.

"Yes?"

The soft whisper of the other dragon snapped him out of his thoughts. He raised his head to look her in the eye. He stifled a gasp. Her electric blue eyes were beautiful. She was beautiful. He let out a low growl to snap himself out of it. Once more, he opened his mouth to speak.

"My name… my name is… Solus." He said in a hoarse whisper.

Umbra closed her eyes and took a deep breath upon hearing his name. Alone. His name translated into alone. She felt a rush of pity for him. He had probably thought he was alone. Like she had thought once. 'Not anymore. Neither of us are the last of our kind.' She thought.

"It's nice to meet you Solus." She said, looking into his eyes. They were a little strange. At least that is what she thought. They were green, but it wasn't that that she found so strange. She had seen green-eyed dragons before. No, the strange part was the deepness in his eyes. As if he had seen and been through more than anyone would think. But she could also see deep sadness. She couldn't help but wonder what happened, but chose not to ask. The way she found him, the deepness in his eyes, it said a lot. His past wasn't pleasant, and it would be cruel of her to pester him for it.

She looked at him again. He had turned his head away from her. She realized he had never replied to her earlier statement. She thought for a moment before deciding to speak again.

"Have you been here long?" She dared to ask. It took several moments for the reply to come.

"Long enough." Solus said with a sigh. She took this reply as a sign not to push it any further, and changed the subject.

"I caught some fish for you. I had thought that you might be hungry when you woke up." She said, gesturing to a pile of fish sitting a few feet away. She watched as he wordlessly got to his feet and made his way over to the pile. She stood back and watched as he half-heartedly picked at the fish, eating only a few of them before walking away. She watched him leave, wondering what could possibly be wrong. She began to think about leaving the island herself, but then again he had been the first night fury she had seen since… since… she couldn't even remember. That and he looked like he was in serious need of a companion. She continued to think, not noticing that Solus had stopped walking until-

"Thank you."

She jumped a little at the rough voice. She realized she was looking at the ground and brought her head up to look at Solus. He was standing, back turned to her, just at the bottom of the slope that led up to the cliff. She watched as he began to move again, heading to the forest. It was then that she noticed something about his tail.

One of the fins was missing. She stared at it, wide-eyed, until he had disappeared into the forest. 'He… he can't fly.' She thought, shocked. His behavior suddenly made more sense now. Any dragon who could fly would have surely left this dreary place to look for company. But he couldn't. And it looked like any other residents of the island had left.

He had been alone.

And for who knows how long.


	3. NOTE

Sorry for the long period of silence. Again. I really wish I had more time to write this summer, but with online classes, summer homework, and trips I haven't really been able to do much more. I have started a chapter 3, but its nowhere near done. Also, school has started (ugh) and I'm stuck with all the advanced courses I have to take -.- HOWEVER, on the bright side, I have a creative writing class as an elective! Its been a blast so far, and the teacher is teaching us how to write a story. So, with that said, I will be able to use what I learned there to write here. Also, any homework from said class will give me the perfect excuse to go on the computer and take a few moments out of my time to write here as well! The story I plan to write for said class may be made into a prequel for this one, save for a few edits I made so that it didn't look very connected to HTTYD (which will be edited to fit the HTTYD characters and setting if it is made into a prequel) On top of that, a general paper class I have is also centered around writing (though it is mostly essays in that class. Fun right? *Sarcasm*) which will help with that too. So, with that said, I must now finish my homework and maybe, hopefullyif I have time, add a little bit to chapter 3


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~ Discussion

Toothless slunk back into the woods, vaguely aware of Umbra presence. She was following him, he knew that. He wanted to turn around and growl at her, to tell her he didn't need her pity, but he just couldn't find it in himself. Hiccup, Valka, Cloudjumper, himself… They had all spent years searching for other night furies. Now that there was another one following him, all he wanted was for the others to see her, to know that he wasn't the only one.

"What happened to your tail?" Umbra asked. He looked at her, only now noticing that she was walking next to him, electric blue eyes staring right into his green ones. He found himself lost in her gaze for a moment, before tearing his gaze away and looking the other direction.

"I don't want to talk about it." He growled. He heard her croon slightly in response. They continued to walk for a while in silence.

"Are you alone here?" He heard her ask quietly. He stopped, looking down with his eyes half closed. He heard her sit down next to him. No doubt she was staring at him with those eyes of hers. He sighed, and continued to walk, hoping his silent response would deter her from asking anything else. It seemed as though it did. She did not ask any more questions the whole way back to the cove.

He picked his way down the rocky wall, jumping down some parts and sliding down others. Umbra had already glided down to the ground, waiting for him. He jumped down from a rock, landing next to her silently. He stood still for a moment before quietly walking to a corner of the cover and flopping on the ground.

He was hardly paying attention as Umbra lay next to him. She was quiet, and that was all he cared about. He tried his best to ignore her presence, trying not to think about her mesmerizing gaze. He knew she was staring at him. Again. He sighed, before silently whispering one word.

"Yes." The answer came so quietly that it surprised him. Since when had he become so quiet, so lonely? Toothless briefly thought back to a time when he was happy and spent his free time playing with Stormfly and the others. He listened for a response, almost believing that he had spoken too quietly for her to hear. He was proven wrong when he spotted her open her mouth, then shut it and looked away. _'She doesn't know what to say.'_ He thought. He couldn't identify the emotion he felt with that reaction. It was foreign yet so familiar at the same time. He heard her sigh next to him and turned to face her fully.

"What about you?" The question sprang out of his mouth unbidden, but still silent. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. _'Idiot.'_ He thought. _'It isn't like me to be so nosy. At least, not anymore.'_ He opened his eyes and looked at the ground. _'You used to be.'_ A voice whispered in his mind. He shuddered. ' _No, not this again.'_ He thought. He didn't want to remember. Not right now, not ever.

"Yes." Toothless looked back over. In the few hours they had been together, she had never spoken so quietly. She almost sounded like… _'Like me.'_ He thought sadly.

"I always thought that there were no other night furies left outside of my pack." She said, completely surprising him. She looked at him, straight in the eye, with bright blue eyes. She continued, "But now there's you! So there has to be others somewhere! What about your pack? Where are they?" She stared at him intently.

Toothless sighed. _'She doesn't understand.'_ He thought. _'No one does.'_ He looked away. He wanted to cry. He shook with a silent sob, eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears threatening to spill out of them. In the past, he might have been happy to hear about a pack of night furies. In the past, when he had Hiccup on his back and the others at his side.

Umbra tilted her head, somewhat surprised with his reaction. He almost seemed sad to hear that there were other night furies. _'Maybe something happened to his pack.'_ She thought. Whatever the reason was, she had obviously said the wrong thing.

"Hey…" She whispered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so sudden." She looked away for a moment. Solus was silent for a few long moments before answering.

"It's fine." He growled, standing up. "You wouldn't understand anyway." He didn't even spare her a glance as he walked away.

She sat there, stunned, wondering what caused such a rapid turn in behavior. _'Something must have happened here.'_ She thought. She watched as he stalked to the other side of the cove, as far away as possible from her, and stayed in a dark corner.

Several hours had passed since she first came to the cove with Solus. She had dozed off, waking up again when it was nearly midnight. She looked around, the stars and moon dully illuminating the area around her. She looked to the spot that she had seen Solus crawl into and could hardly make out the silhouette of a curled up night fury.

She let out a long sigh, memories of their earlier conversation returning. _'Why did he suddenly change? He looked as though he was_ finally _going to open up a little, but…'_ She thought. What _had_ changed? All she knew was that she had mentioned his pack… _'That's it!'_ She thought, head jerking upwards. _'Something must have happened to them. Something bad that left him all alone in the world.'_

She looked back over at the dragon. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or just curled into a ball pretending to be asleep. Either way, he was a pretty sad sight. Pity for him rose up in her chest. He couldn't fly and was all alone. Of course he was depressed. _'How can I help him? I can't make his tailfin grow back, and he isn't very accepting of my company.'_ She racked her brain for an answer which kept on slipping away. She let out a low growl in frustration. She would find a way to help him.

And nothing would get in her way.


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**A NOTE TO ALL READERS**

 **I apologize for not updating the fanfictions here for so long. I've been preoccupied with school and an original story idea on Wattpad. However, I don't plan on giving up on both** _ **A Dragon's Prophecy**_ **and** _ **Not So Alone Anymore**_ **.**

 **I have moved both fanfictions to Wattpad, where I will post any new updates. I will leave what is finished so far on Fanfiction, however any new updates will not be posted here anymore. I apologize if this is inconvenient, but Wattpad is easier and more convenient for me to use. I can write and upload from just about anywhere and I the process itself easier. Additionally I wanted to have my works together, and since is a fanfiction website, my original story frankly would not belong. Therefore I decided to move my stories from Fanfiction to Wattpad. Both have already been uploaded there, and my Wattpad username is Dragongirl00100 as well.**

 **-DG**


End file.
